


Pre-Jam Session

by fruitycat



Category: PaRappa the Rapper, Um Jammer Lammy
Genre: F/F, bad title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitycat/pseuds/fruitycat
Summary: Katy helps calm Lammy's nerves before a show.





	Pre-Jam Session

**Author's Note:**

> a fic that's not love live?????? whaaaat!??!? ok

As their song went on, Lammy watched in awe from backstage. This band was one from out of town that's she'd never heard of before, but boy, they were good. This would be a tough act to beat. Lammy's band mates, Katy and Ma-san, were touching up eachother's makeup, doing vocal warmups, anything they could to make their closing act a success. Their song would be the last of the night. Katy noticed Lammy nervously glancing from her to the stage and quickly came to her aid.

"What's up, Lammy?" Katy asked, a worried look in her eye, as she pushed a lock of Lammy's hair away from her face.

"O-Oh! I-I, uh... I was w-wondering if I'd be able to play as good as that last guitarist, is all," Lammy sighed.

"Lammy, that's nonsense! You're the best guitarist I know. When you get on stage, all eyes are on you!"

"A-a-all eyes?" Lammy gulped, looking out at the sizeable crowd that had gathered around the stage of Club Fun.

Katy covered her mouth. "Oh, no, no no! I just mean... we're Milkcan! We've got sweet vocals, a groovy beat, and your killer guitar playing! There's no way this show'll fail. We're the perfect choice for a closing act! Let's rock the house!!" Katy pumped her fists in the air. This brought a soft smile to Lammy's face. Katy's confident, no-quit attitude could always manage to cheer her up.

"Y-You think so?" Lammy said, bringing her hand to her mouth to stifle a shy laugh.

"I know so. Come on, let me fix you up," Katy said, reaching for the makeup kit she had been using on Ma-san moments earlier. She coated a round brush in pink powder, and brought it to Lammy's cheeks in an attempt to cover up the places that had smudged with Lammy's constant worrying. She didn't need to use much, since Lammy's cheeks were naturally pretty red. Or maybe she was just blushing a little from getting Katy's personal attention.

"O-Oh, I hope I didn't smudge it too m-much... I have a habit of touching my face when I'm n-nervous, so," Lammy began to explain, before Katy brought a finger to her lips.

"Shh," she said, uncapping a container of blue powder. "I've still gotta fix up your eyes." Katy dug around before pulling out a smaller brush than before and dusting it in the bright blue eye shadow. Lammy closed her eyes instinctively, and felt as Katy leaned in close for a better look at what she was doing. At this distance, Lammy could feel Katy's minty breath on her. She felt Katy's hand slip under her chin, positioning her face for a better angle. She heard Katy humming contently as the brush lightly dusted over her eyelids. Katy pulled away to admire her work.

"Oh Lammy, you look so pretty!" Katy gasped. Lammy opened her eyes to look in one of the backstage mirrors. She looked mostly the same, but her eye makeup was a much more intense blue than before. That's how Katy was, always intense, going all in with everything she did. That's what Lammy admired about her.

"Looks super punk, right?" Katy grinned. Lammy could only giggle. Without thinking, Katy planted a quick kiss on her cheek. Lammy blushed deeper. Ma-san rolled her eyes in the background.

Lammy turned to face the mirror again. "Uh-oh, Katy," she said, still smiling, "You got your lipstick on me." Sure enough, there was a bright red lipstick print on her right cheek.

"Sorry Lammy, you were so cute, I couldn't help myself~" Katy purred, coming up behind the lamb. "You can get me back if you want." She closed her eyes leaned her own face closer to Lammy's.

Lammy, face completely red at this point, made a quick, shy peck at Katy's cheek, leaving a small yet noticeable print of her own pink lipstick. The light pink stood out against Katy's blue fur.

Ma-san, clearly pissed at being left the third wheel, dropped the other two's instruments in front of them with a noise of annoyance.

"Ma-san!" Katy hissed, snatching her bass from the floor in front of her. Ma-san's distraction was necessary, however, as the girls heard song the previous band was playing come to an end, followed by an eruption of applause from the audience. The curtains closed, signalling their turn to come on.

"Oh, j-jeez," Lammy stammered, grabbing her own guitar and turning to look out on stage. As Ma-san set up her drums, Katy took Lammy's hand in her own and gave it an encouraging squeeze.

"Come on, Lammy," Katy whispered as she pulled the other girl on stage. As the curtains rolled open, Lammy felt the confidence her guitar gave her run through her veins, and she turned back to her two friends on stage to lead them in a cheer.

"Alright!" she spoke loud and clear,

_"Leave it to... Milkcan!!"_


End file.
